Special Duty Officer Barizorg
Special Duty Officer Barizorg (特務士官バリゾーグ, Tokumu Shikan Barizōgu?), is a cyborg who serves as the the personal bodyguard to Warz Gill. He rarely speaks and when he does it's usually a, "Yes boss," to Warz Gill's orders. He was originally , a senior Zangyack officer and a comrade to Joe back when Joe was with the Zangyack. *Height - 200cm *Weight - 180kg Biography Sid Bamick Barizorg was once Sid Bamick, Joe Gibken's friend and sempai ''from when he worked for Zangyack whom taught Joe everything he knew about sword fighting. However, after learning that Joe had been imprisoned by Zangyack for refusing to execute a group of captive children, he rebelled and freed Joe from prison but was injured and told Joe to run away while he distracted the persuing Zangyack. Rather than waste such valuable combat skill, Sid was converted by the Zangyack scientist Zaien into his current form with his pre-cyborg memories and personality erased, leaving only his swordsmanship. As Barizorg Upon his conversion to a cyborg , Barizorg became unquestioningly loyal to Zangyack and was appointed to be Warz Gill's bodyguard. He rarely fights the Gokaigers himself, staying by the Prince's side unless specifically ordered otherwise. In their first encounter, Joe was able to recognize Barizorg as Sid from the sword technique he uses and attempted to remind him of who he was but fails as Barizorg's programming makes him consider his past to be of no importance. Joe would continue to search for a way to restore his friend but ultimately was faced with the revelation that Zaien's conversion process had destroyed everything about Sid save his fighting skills. The realization left Joe overcome with despair until Jou Oohara (Yellow Lion of Liveman) helped him realize that even if Sid was fundamentally dead, he could still save Sid's soul by defeating Barizorg and freeing him from being Zangyack's puppet. Barizorg, along with Insarn, accompanied Warz Gill and an army of Gormin when he confronted Pollution President Babatcheed leading the Gaiark remnant in a rival invasion of Earth. The Zangyack and the Gaiark fought each other until the Gokaigers arrived and attacked Gaiark. Warz Gill decided that it was best to leave so both sides would be weakened. When the Dogormin Imperial Guard presented Warz with a gift from his father, the giant robo Great Warz, Warz talked to Barizorg about how he wants to prove himself and everyone else thought he was just a naive prince. Warz told Barizorg that without him he would be alone. Barizorg later led a Zangyack force against the Gokaigers. While the others were occupied fighting, Barizorg and Joe took fought 1 on 1. Eventually, Barizorg prepared a finishing move that he taught Joe as Sid. Knowing this, Joe replicated the move and they were both knocked back. The fight ended in stalemate when Warz addressed the Gokaigers. Joe would fight Barizorg again shortly after, which ended in Barizorg being killed by Joe. Joe then spoke to Sid for the last time. When the unlocked Greatest Treasure in the Universe revealed to the Gokaigers that it could reshape the entire universe as they desired, it confirmed to Joe that it could bring Sid back to life. However, due to the cost of using the treasure, the erasure of Earth's Super Sentai protectors, the treasure was ultimately destroyed and never used. Hyper Battle DVD In the Kodansha Special DVD ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!, a copy of Barizorg's body is named . Personality Sid was a dedicated swordsman, he had a friendship with Joe and trained him to be an expert swordsman. As Barizorg, he is completely emotionless and obedient to Warz Gill, so much so that he has a common phrase, "Yes, boss.". He has an eerie presence and a systematic sense. Notes *"Barizoogu" puns on "barizougon", meaning "vilification" and playing on the word "cy'borg'". *Sid's former friendship with Joe is a reference to the relationship with the Liveman and the Doctors of Empire Volt. *Delu-Knight's attack, the Delusion Mirage, is similar to Barizorg's sword technique. Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Empire Zangyack